Vár az új életem
by gombolyag
Summary: Leah Johnson-Wright egy 16 éves kanadai tini, akinek fenekestül megváltozik az élete, miután a szülei elakarnak költözni Európába, az új munkájuk miatt. Természetesen ezért Leah-nak is elkell hagynia a biztonságot jelentő winnipegi otthonukat, és Kaliforniába a nagynénjéhez kell költöznie. Az ottani gimnázium, Sweet Amoris tárt karokkal várja az új diákokat, ellenben a többiekkel..
1. 1 rész: A rettentő valóság

1. rész: A rettentő valóság

_Nem. Az nem lehet! Nem tehetik ezt velem. Csak azért, mert ott találtak munkát. Csak azért akarnak eldobni maguktól. Miért nem mehetek velük? Miért kell ezt csinálni?_

Egész testem remegett, a hírre. Reméltem, hogy ez csak egy álom. Megcsíptem a kezem, de semmi. Megint, de még mindig semmi. Nem csinálhatják ezt velem. Nem akarok elmenni innen, nem akarok! _De engem erről miért nem kérdeztek meg?_

„Leah, kérlek! Nyugodj meg!" Lépett közelebb az apám, és megfogta a kezemet.

„Ne érj hozzám!" Sikítottam, könnyes szemmel. „MIÉRT?" Kérdeztem tőlük durván.

„Kicsim ez csak a te érdeked." mondta halkan a háttérből anya.

„És mi? Ebben mi az én érdekem?" Sírtam.

„Minden. Csak miattad. Tudjuk, hogy egy neves főiskolára akarsz menni. Tudjuk, hogy mit szeretnél elérni az életben." vallotta apa.

„Nem! Ebben semmi sem az érdekemet képviseli!" Kiabáltam velük. „Ti nem értitek, hogy ezzel mit tesztek velem!" Kiáltottam, majd felfutottam a lépcsőn, be a szobámba. Ledobtam magamat az ágyamra, és hangosabban kezdtem el sírni. _Nem akartam. Nem akartam elmenni. Itt kell mindent hagynom. Az életemet. A barátaimat. Nem vagyok rá képes._ A következő fél órában álomba sírtam magam. Mikor felébredtem, rettentően kimerült voltam. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy már este hét óra van. Mindjárt vacsora. Nem akarok velük beszélni, főleg nem erről. De a hasam elkezdett korogni, jelezve, hogy neki ez nem tetszik, és, hogy kaját akar. Minél előbb. Lassan elindultam, majd a fürdőmben a tükörben kezdtem el vizsgálni az arcomat. A szemeim vörösek voltak és fel voltak duzzadva. Erőt vettem magamon és elindultam a földszintre. Hallottam, hogy anya már az étkészletet pakolja az asztalra, a konyha felé vettem az irányt.

„Mit kérsz enni?" Jött be utánam anya.

„Nem tudom." sóhajtottam, majd kimentem az ebédlőbe, és leültem a helyemre. Apa már ott volt, végig pásztázott a tekintete, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Elkezdtem hajtogatni a szalvétát, különböző formákra. Végül pedig egy kis hajó lett belőle.

„Van lasagne, és sült hús. Melyiket kéred Leah?" Nézett rám apa.

„Azt hiszem, a lasagne-t." nyújtottam át a tányért, majd átvettem, amikor szedett nekem. Elkezdtem turkálni a darált húst benne. Ennem kéne. Nagy nehezen rávettem magam, és megettem a felét. Egész vacsora alatt csak az járt a fejemben, hogy el kell innen mennem. Egy új világba. Új életet kell kezdenem ismeretlen emberek között. Miután befejeztük, elmosogattam, majd a nappaliba mentem ahol anya és apa már várt. Nyilván akarnak még velem beszélni. Leültem eléjük a fotelbe, és felhúztam a lábaimat.

„Kicsim kérlek hallgass meg." mondta apa, mire ránéztem. Lassan bólintottam egyet. „Csak érted lenne, és nem örökre."

„Apa… én… én…" dadogtam. „De ti nem értitek." böktem ki a végére.

„Mit kicsim? Mondd el." ült le mellém a karfára anya, és magához húzott.

„Mindenemet elvesztem." kezdtem el ismét sírni halkan. „Az egész életemet."

„A barátaidat, nem igaz?" Simogatta meg a hátamat anya.

„Igen." szipogtam. „Mindenki utálni fog. Senkit sem ismerek."

„Dehogy fognak utálni. Emlékezz csak arra, amikor ide költöztünk." nyugtatott apa.

„De akkor ti is jöttetek. De most csak én megyek egyedül, megyek el. Egy embert ismerek csak Aubrey-t."

„De hiszen szereted Aubrey-t és ő is téged." mondta apa, utalván a nagynénémre. Akivel mindig is felhőtlen volt a viszonyom, egészen pici korom óta.

„Ez igaz. De akkor is. Egy új suliban. Egyáltalán hova akartok engem küldeni?"

„Foresthill-be."

„Hova? Hol a fenében van egyáltalán?" Fakadtam ki. Soha nem halottam még erről a városról, vagy miről. De abban biztos voltam, hogy nem Kanadában, és nem itt, Winnipeg közelében van, és abban is, hogy Aubrey nénikém sincs állandóan egy helyen sokáig, bár ha hozzá kell költöznöm, akkor muszáj lesz.

„Kaliforniában van." sóhajtott anya.

„Hogy hol?!" Csattantam. _Jól hallottam, hogy Kaliforniában? Az nem lehet_. „Messzebb nem lehetett volna?" kérdeztem gúnyosan.

„Leah! Kérlek." mordult rám apa, kissé hangosan.

„De miért olyan messzire? Azt hittem, hogy Aubrey itt lakik Kanadában."

„Igen, itt lakott. De már fél éve átköltözött oda. Hidd el tetszeni fog." mosolygott rám anya. „Nagyon szép hely."

Hát nem tudom. De nem sikerült meggyőznie még mindig. Talán csak akkor sikerült volna ez az egész, ha jöhetett volna Olivia, Colleen és Max.

„Ha te mondod." motyogtam. „És mikor kéne mennem?" Kérdeztem, amin még én is csodálkoztam. _Ilyen gyorsan beletörődtem volna abba, hogy el kell költöznöm valószínűleg 2-3 évre egy másik országba._

„Jövő héten. Legkésőbb. Szerdára, van meg a jegyed a repülőre."mondta apa.

„Olyan korán?" Kerekedett ki a szemem. _Máris? Azt hittem, hogy még legalább egy hónap._

„Igen. Szeretném, ha az iskolát illetve ezt az évet, már Foresthill-be fejeznéd be." bólintott felém.

„De apa…"

„Nincs semmi de!" Ismét elő jött a szigorú apa énje. „Tudtad, hogy ebben az évben nagy változások lesznek! És azt is tudtad, hogy talán elkell költöznöd."

„Igen! De előbb mondtad, hogy talán!" Álltam fel dühösen. „Azt mondtátok, hogy valahova a közelbe kell költöznöm, és az sem volt biztos, hogy Aubrey-hoz egyáltalán. Megígértétek, hogy majd mindig találkozhatok a barátaimmal, és azt is, hogy nem leszünk egymástól sokáig távol. De ti elmentek innen!" Kezdtem el hangosan sírni, miközben tetőtől talpig remegtem. „Elmentek Európába. Én pedig Kaliforniába! Ennél távolabb nem is lehetnék tőletek! Elvesztelek titeket, a barátaimat, az egész életemet! Tudjátok, hogy sok barátom van itt, és, hogy amióta az eszemet tudom, már mindenem ide köt."

„Leah! Igazad van. De csak jót akarunk!" Emelte meg a hangját apa.

„Matt! Kérlek. Ne ijeszd meg jobban!" Állt közénk anya.

„Victoria, hiszen ezt már megbeszéltük." nézett rá kérdően.

„Igen megbeszéltük, de csak mi. Leah-val is megkell." nézett rám bánatosan, majd szorosan megöleltem. Hiába akartam a miatt haragudni rájuk, amiért elakarnak innen költözni nem tudtam, akkor is ők voltak a szüleim. Haragudni akartam rájuk akkor is, amikor a nővérem Lunabelle elköltözött, de rájöttem, hogy nem az ő hibájuk. Ahogyan ez a mostani helyzet sem… Bele kellett törődnöm a rettentő valóságba, hogy egyszer minden megváltozik, akár jó akár rossz.

„Szeretlek titeket!" Szipogtam anya vállába, majd éreztem apa erős szorítását, magunk körül.

„Mi is téged, szívem. Tudd, hogy csak érted van ez, és rá fogsz jönni, hogy ez jó is lesz." mosolygott rám apa.

„Kérhetnék valamit?" Húzódtam el tőlük.

„Persze bármit."

„Holnap péntek, és mivel talán most találkozom utoljára a barátaimmal, tarthatnék egy búcsú bulit?"

Apa és anya egymásra nézett. Tudtam, hogy nem szívlelik ezt az ötletet, soha sem engedték meg, hogy bulit tartsak itthon, elmenni is nagy kérlelések árán tudtam, hiába voltam 16 éves már.

„Persze." kacsintott rám anya. „Ha kell segítség, a cuccok beszerzésére, akkor itt vagyok." mosolygott rám.

„Tényleg? Köszönöm!" Virultam ki egy kicsit, majd szorosan megöleltem őket. „Akkor én megyek." mutattam az emelet felé. Csak bólintottak majd felsiettem. Miután megzuhanyoztam bedobtam a magamat az ágyba, és próbáltam kitalálni, hogy kiket hívjak el, és, hogy milyen legyen. De nem sokkal később álomba szenderültem.


	2. 2 rész: Az előkészületek

2. rész: Az előkészületek

Az utolsó napom az iskolámban. Ráadásul, pont egy péntek. Egy rövid nap. Ezzel a tudattal nehéz volt megbirkózni, de végül felkeltem és elindultam a fürdőbe. A zuhanyzás után, gyorsan megszárítottam a hosszú barnás-fekete hajamat, majd a szekrényhez mentem. Nem tudtam mit vegyek fel. Itt Kanadában hiába volt március, még mindig nagy hideg volt. Végül egy vastag kék, flitteres pulcsi, egy sötétkék farmer és egy fekete csizma mellett döntöttem. Sminket mindig hordtam, de akkor is csak egyszerűen szempillaspirált használtam. Láttam, hogy fél hét. Mindjárt itt lesz értem Colleen. Nem tudom, hogy adagoljam be a barátaimnak, hogy ennyi volt. Talán utoljára látjuk egymást élőben. Pár percre rá halottam a dudálást is.

Lerohantam a földszintre. A szüleim még mindig alszanak. Halkan mentem, hogy nehogy felébresszem őket. Az igazat megvallva a mai napig nem értem, hogy miért fél 6-kor kelek, amikor csak fél kilenckor kezdődik a tanítás. Bár lehet, hogy részben az volt, az oka, hogy minél előbb találkozhassunk a barátainkkal. Felkaptam a pultról a tíz óraimat, majd kiviharzottam a házból. Lefutottam a kocsi feljárón, majd bevágódtam a zöld GMC-be. Collen egy hatalmas mosollyal üdvözölt, mint minden reggel.

„Szia." mondtam majd megöleltem. Már megint az a barackos sampon, amit én adtam neki. „Most mostad a hajad?" Mutattam a vállig érő tűz vörös hajára.

„Aha." csicseregte vidáman, majd beletaposott a gázba, és elindultunk Oliviáékhoz. „Imádom ezt a sampont." nevetett. Én csak halványan elmosolyodtam, majd elkezdtem a mellettünk elsuhanó fákat bámulni. Pár perces csend vette át a helyet. „Hé! Leah, valami baj van?" Kérdezte aggodalmaskodva.

„Öhm… nincs." ráztam meg a fejemet.

„Ha te mondod." húzta fel a vállát. De imádtam, hogy Colleen nem olyan, hogy a végsőkig faggat engem. Nem sokra rá, éppen bekanyarodtunk Oliviáék háza elé. Láttam, hogy kézen fogva jön ki Max-el. Mindig is volt bennem egy kis irigység, amiatt, hogy Oliviának már van pasija. De meg is értem, hogy miért. Nagyon szép lány, hollófekete hajjal és égkék szemmel. Bármelyik srác képes lenne szerintem ölni érte. Max pedig illett hozzá, ő is kék szemű, fekete hajú. Hátrafordultam miközben beültek. Megöleltem mindkettőjüket, majd azonnal beszélgetésbe is elegyedtünk.

„Sziasztok lányok!" vigyorgott Max.

„Hali." köszöntünk Colleen-nal egyszerre.

„Végre péntek." sóhajtott Olivia. „Elég volt ebből a hétből. Állandóan csak dogákat írtunk. Pfuj." rázta meg a fejét, amire elkezdtem kuncogni.

„Ne nevess Leah, neked mindig ötös." nézett rám Max. Ekkor éreztem, hogy elindultunk, immáron a gimink felé.

„Nem is. Ezek most nem sikerültek jól." motyogtam.

„De tudlak sajnálni." bökött meg játékosan Colleen. „Egyszer adhatnál egy kicsit az eszedből."

„Meg nekem is." vágott közbe Max

„És nekem is." mondta végül Olivia.

„Hé, ácsi srácok, nekem akkor nem marad semmi sem." nevettem, miközben megfogtam a fejemet védelmezően. Amire mindenki elkezdett hangosan nevetni.

Tíz percen belül beértünk a gimibe. Leparkoltunk a szokásos helyünkre, majd kicsit a parkolóban dumáltunk. Nem telt bele sok megérkezett az iskola összes nagymenője. Élükön az élő ellenségem. Egy szőke hajú démon. _Georgia Black_. Láttam, hogy mind ő, mind pedig a talpnyaló hadserege felém fordul, végül pedig elindulnak felém. Hangosan nevetve, nyilván rajtam, mint mindig. Georgia a másik szőke lány felé fordult, majd valamit súgott neki végül pedig rám nézett. Ekkor elém értek.

„Azt csicseregték a madarak, hogy itt nagy változások lesznek." nevetett Gerogia „Nem igaz lányok?" Nézett rá a két barátnőjére. Akik pontosan ugyanabban a ruhában voltak, de még ugyanúgy is voltak kisminkelve. A hajúk pedig egyforma platina szőke.

Azonnal megdermedtem erre. Arra célzott volna, hogy elfogok menni? „Én… én…" kezdtem el dadogni.

„Már szóhoz sem jutsz?" Kérdezte gúnyosan Suzy.

„Pedig…" motyogtam az orrom alatt, hogy én is alig halottam.

„Állj le Gia!" Lépett elém dühösen Olivia. Mintha érezte volna, hogy megkell védenie engem. Annyira utáltam, hogy mindig leblokkoltam ilyenkor.

„Mert mi lesz akkor?" Húzta ki magát a harmadik lány. _Sunny_.

„Velem semmi. Ellenben veled!" Bökte meg a mellkasát Colleen.

„Tőlem aztán! Lányok induljunk!" Mondta finnyásan Georgia, majd elindulta a szőke hadsereggel a háta mögött. A többiek azonnal felém fordultak, miközben én egy zsepit kerestem a táskámban.

„Istenem, Leah. Sajnálom." ölelt meg Colleen.

„Ne sajnáld." ráztam meg a fejem. „Én nem tudom megvédeni magamat." hajtottam le a fejemet.

„Egyszer megfizet." nézett át a válla fölött Olivia, majd megszorította a kezemet. „Ezért vannak a barátok." kacsintott rám, majd Max is rám mosolygott.

„Köszi, srácok." kezdtem el kuncogni. „Na de szerintem én megyek. Infó fakt." sóhajtottam.

„Sok sikert Leah!" Csicsergett Colleen. „Majd osztályfőnökin találkozunk."

„Sziasztok!" Intettem az ajtóból, majd besiettem az épületbe. Felfutottam a második emeletre, be az informatika teremben. Az osztály kockái már nagyban bent ültek. Rajtam kívül egyetlen egy lány sem volt itt sohasem. De nem is bántam. Pár perc múlva bejött egy tanár. De nem a szaktanárunk.

„Kedves, gyerekek! A tanárnő sajnos lebetegedett, ezért ma elmarad az informatika fakultáció. Szabad foglalkozás lesz." mosolygott ránk a tanárnő, majd leült az íróasztal mögé. Én felálltam és oda sétáltam hozzá.

„Tanárnő?" Kezdtem halkan, amire kíváncsian rám nézett. „Megtervezhetem a meghívóimat? Majd kinyomtathatom őket?"

„Természetesen Kisasszony!" Biccentett felém. Egy nagy mosollyal az arcomon indultam el a helyemre. Fél órán belül megcsináltam mind a három meghívót. _Colleen Taylor_, _Max Brown_ és _Olivia Fischer_ névvel ellátva. Gyorsan kinyomtattam, majd kivágtam őket. Szerencsére, voltak borítékok a teremben, szóval gyorsan bele raktam a meghívókat, majd a mappámba csúsztattam őket. Az óra hátra lévő 10 percében a tolltartómat babráltam, és csak reménykedtem azon, hogy Georgia nem tud többet, mert nem szeretném, ha még ezzel is tönkretenné az utolsó napomat.

Kicsöngettek. „Végre." sóhajtottam, majd lementem a szekrényemhez. A többiek már ott voltak. Colleen ahogy észrevett máris integetett nekem. „Sziasztok." mondtam miközben a mappát beraktam a szekrényembe, remélve, hogy nem tudnak még semmit sem.

„Hogy ment a fakt?" Kérdezte Max.

„Nem volt tanár." nevettem „Szabad foglalkozás volt."

„Értem. Leah, amúgy mi ez amit Gia terjeszt rólad?" Súgta oda nekem.

„Miért mit mondott?" Riadtam meg kissé.

„Hát… csak állandóan azt szajkózza, hogy itt nagy változások lesznek. Hogy értsük ezt?" vágott közbe Olivia.

„Nem tudom én se." húztam fel a vállam.

„Na, mindegy akkor. Nem is érdekel." fintorodott el Max. „Menjünk inkább a termünkbe." mondta majd a B terem felé vettük az irányt. Elfoglaltuk a helyünket. Utáltam ezt az idióta ülésrendet. Ennél távolabb lényegében nem is lehettem volna tőlük. Nem mintha bajom lett volna Zoe-val. Sőt jó barátnőm volt. De szívesebben ültem volna, mondjuk Colleen mellett. Pár perccel később bejött az osztályfőnökünk. A jelentés után leültünk mindannyian.

„Leah Johnson-Wright! Kérlek, állj fel!" Szólt rám a tanár. Kissé megijedtem, hogy mit mondhat, de visszapörgettem az elmúlt heteket és semmit sem tettem, amiért szidást kaphattam volna. De villámként hasított a gondolat a fejembe, hogy talán a kiiratkozásom.

„Szüleid, ma kiírattak az iskolából." mondta egyforma hangnemben. Az egész osztály felszisszent. De halottam, ahogyan a barátaim összesúgnak, majd Gia és a barátnői halkan felnevetnek. A szívem egy versenyautó sebességével dübörgött. _Már is megtörtént volna? Már nem vagyok a White Horse tanulója?_ „Mától nem ennek az iskolának a tanulója vagy. De ennek ellenére a megírt dolgozatok jegyeit tovább viszed." Alig kaptam levegőt. Nem akartam, hogy megtörténjen. Az egész biztosan egy rossz álom. Tegnap reggel biztos csak lenyomtam az ébresztőm gombját és visszaaludtam. Megcsíptem a kézfejemet, de nem történt semmi se. Ez a valóság. „Sajnálom Leah, hogy így kellett közölnöm ezt. Rendkívül értékes tanulója voltál ennek az iskolának. Hiányozni fogsz!" Mondta egy kedves mosollyal a tanárnő. Lassan elfordítottam a fejemet, hátra ahol a barátaim ültek. Mind a hárman nagy szemekkel néztek rám. Miközben nyeltem egy nagyot, majd lassan leültem a helyemre. Nem tudtam mit csinálni. Előre borultam a padra, és az óra hátra lévő részében fel sem emeltem onnan a fejemet. Amikor kicsöngettek puskagolyó sebességgel álltam fel, és elhagytam a termet. De valaki megragadta a kezemet. Sajnos Colleen sokkal gyorsabb volt nálam. Megölelt, amire hangosan elkezdtem sírni. Ekkor éreztem, hogy még két ember megölel minket.

„Leah! Miért nem mondtad elnekünk?" Suttogta a fülembe Olivia.

„Sa-sajnálom." szipogtam Colleen-től elhúzódva.

„Leah! Mi-mi ez az egész?" Nézett mélyen a szemembe Colleen, miközben letörölte a könnycseppeket az arcomról.

Próbáltam uralkodni magamon, hogy ne kezdjek el még jobban zokogni. Valahogy a fejemben, ez az egész magyarázkodós sztori egyszerűbb volt. De a valóságban sokkal nehezebb volt. Vettem egy mély levegőt majd elkezdtem megmagyarázni nekik mindent. „Emlékeztek, amikor p-pár hónapja azzal viccelődtem, hogy lehet, elkell költöznöm?" Nem szólaltak meg csupán bólintottak, számomra elég volt ez is. „Tegnap derült ki számomra is ez. Jövő hét szerdán elköltözök Winipeg-ből, és ForestHill-be megyek, a nagynénémhez."

„Jövőhét?" Kerekedett ki Max szeme.

„Foresthill? Az meg hol van?" Morogta Olivia.

„Kaliforniában." hajtottam le a fejemet, miközben kihalásztam a szekrényemből a három meghívót.

„Hogy hova?" Mordult rám Colleen. „És mikor méltóztattad ezt elmondani?"

„Sa-sajnálom. Tényleg. El akartam ma mindenképp mondani." válaszoltam majd előhúztam a hátam mögül a három borítékot. „Ezeket, ma csináltam nektek. Remélem, el tudtok jönni."

Mindhárman gyorsan feltépték a borítékot, majd elolvastak a kis kártyákat.

„Persze!" Vágták rá azonnal.

-3 ÓRÁVAL KÉSŐBB-

„Anya, akkor segítenél megvenni az üdítőket és rágcsálni valókat holnapra?" Kérdeztem, miközben a konyhába mentem be.

„Persze kicsim! Indulhatunk." mosolygott rám kedvesen.

Fél órán belül be értünk egy hipermarketbe. Rengeteg dolgot vettünk, már kezdtem félni, attól, hogy nem férünk be az autóba. Nem kellett sok haza is értünk. Már nagyon vártam a holnapi napot. A buli miatt, de azért nem vártam, mert egyre közeledik az utazásom napja…


End file.
